Christmas Time Again
by Sokorra Lewis
Summary: Lizzie celebrates her first christmas with Care Bears, cds that taste bad and her odd extended family Part of the Lizverse Series[Complete]


Christmas Time Again-LizVerse  
  
Lizzie stared at the package. Mom had brought it with her when she had come home. Usually that meant something for Lizzie. Mom always got something for her on her trips. She had only gone on two so far in the year that Lizzie had been living, but both times she had gotten something. Perhaps if she stared at it long enough, Mom or Dad would get it for her.  
  
Suddenly a pair of shoes came into view. She looked at the combat boots for a second. They usually meant Dad, although occasionally it would be Aunt Faith. She held out her arms, which she found out adults usually understood was a symbol meaning "Pick me up." She really needed to work on the communication factor. The figure did pick her up and it turned out to be her father. She smiled at him. He was her favorite person, with her mother a close second.  
  
"Hello Princess." He smiled back at her. He carried her from the dinning room floor into the living room where she noticed favorite people number 4 and 5: Aunt Faith and Uncle Wes. She didn't know why those two were favorites. Sometimes she envisioned herself like Aunt Faith, although she never thought about the fact that most of the equipment Faith used in her line of business were bigger then her. She turned to the other side and saw Aunt Buffy and Uncle Angel. She frowned. Dad and Uncle Angel didn't get along. She stuck her curly blond head into her father's shoulder as he sat down beside Mom. She didn't like when company was over. That meant less time for her with her parents.  
  
She noticed then that Alec was there snuggled with his older brother. Well at least she had someone who would play blocks with her. She looked on the other side of the room to see the Christmas tree. Her eyes got wide when she saw the amazing amounts of presents under the tree. Were they for her? But her birthday already happened. She remembered the party. She smashed cake into Uncle Angel's face. Everyone had liked that.  
  
She noticed Aunt Faith going to the tree and passing out the presents. However not all of them went to Lizzie. Aunt Buffy opened the first gift. Apparently it was from Mom and Dad. Lizzie didn't know why she was so excited, the two pieces of paper wouldn't taste good and you couldn't play with them. Lizzie heard something about a Concert but she didn't understand what that was.  
  
Many more people opened gifts and Dad let her open some of his. No matter what end she put in her mouth, the CD case of the Sex Pistols that Faith had gotten him did not taste good. Dad kept taking it off her too. She was getting irritated. Not only did she not know what "Sex Pistols" meant, she couldn't play or eat it, or even hold it. Something was wrong with this holiday.  
  
Then she got a present, all of her own. She giggled as she tore open the packaging; not knowing the frustrating 15 minutes the giver had taken to wrap it. She did it all by herself too. Mom and Dad didn't help at all. Her blue eyes widened at the sight of the greatest present ever given.  
  
A Care Bear!

-

Spike looked down at his daughter and smiled. She hadn't let go of that bear since she had gotten it earlier in the evening. It had been Fred's idea to give the younger children one present to open, since it was Christmas Eve. The only reason that presents had been opened that day is that the adults were exchanging gifts so they could all spend the whole next day at home with their families. Gunn hadn't been there because he had left to go to Michigan to visit his new girlfriend Nicki's family for the holidays and Harmony was spending the holidays in Santa Monica with Knox. Who knew that those two would hit it off? Cordelia was sick with the flu but had sent her packages in with Angel.  
  
Fred walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her in front of him and held her close, allowing her to see the sleeping angel.  
  
"She's going to have great musical taste you know, she liked the Sex Pistols."  
  
"She tried to eat the CD, Spike I don't think that is telling us her musical tastes. She is only 13 months old anyway."  
  
"Never too early." She rolled her eyes and smacked his shoulder as she left the room. He followed her out, turning on the baby monitor as he left.  
  
He found her back on the balcony. He had to admit that the large penthouse Apartment had a great view. It was in a forest filled hill and overlooked the city and its lights while being far away enough that the noise of the busy city didn't irritate. He walked up behind her, and hugged her to him, continuing to look over the city. He was glad he lived in LA. Gunn had called earlier in the day to tell them about the huge amounts of snowfall they had in Michigan.  
  
"I've been thinking," Spike started as he kissed the side of her head. "Perhaps we should make us official." She turned around and faced him with a shocked look on her face. She had never said anything, but he had known that she had always dreamt of getting married. He also knew that she wouldn't have ever asked him since she didn't know if he would want to.  
  
"You want to marry me?" He nodded with a smile. He took her palm in his hand and brought it up closer to their heads.  
  
"Open your palm. She opened it to find a ring. It was a special ring too. She noticed it was the ring that had been in her family for years. She looked at him. "I was talking to your father when we were down there for Thanksgiving and he thought that would be the perfect engagement ring." She smiled, now having tears flowing down her cheeks. She stood up on her toes and kissed him lightly before going back to look at the heirloom. He took it from her and held it for a second before speaking.  
  
"I know this isn't exactly the most romantic place to be asking this, but will you marry me Fred." She just nodded, not sure of what to say in the moment. She had never expected this. He slipped the ring on her finger, and it was oddly a perfect fit despite the fact that her mother had smaller fingers then she did. She figured that her father must have gotten it refitted to fit her without her or her mother knowing. But then again, her mother had had a strange smile on her face when they had said goodbye and she kept looking at Spike. Perhaps she knew.  
  
"I love you, Will." He smiled at her private nickname for him. No one in his life had shortened his real name but she did. He didn't mind it; it was only she who called them that and only when they were alone. Other times she referred to him as Spike or William since she had a thing for calling people by their proper name.  
  
"I love you too." He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her a bit so he didn't have to bend his head so much and kissed her.  
  
Little did they know that from her bed Lizzie had been watching them? She didn't know what was going on, but she could feel the love they had for each other. She smiled down at her teddy and looked back up. Lying back down and getting under the covers she closed her eyes and wished for Santa to bring her wish list. And every one of her wishes came true.


End file.
